


To Feel Pain

by 2space_lesbo1



Series: Three Confused Androids and their Grumpy  Dad [21]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Cats, Dogs, Gen, Hank's Bad Language, Like seriously Hank stop, Rabbits, The author doesn't know what she's talking about, Why Did I Write This?, Why am I writing dbh again??, Woah wth, android anatomy, hank is tired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2space_lesbo1/pseuds/2space_lesbo1
Summary: Connor is curious about how... well, everything feels. He thinks he may have a solution to that curiousity.





	To Feel Pain

**Author's Note:**

> Wwwoooaaahhhh look at me adding to a dead series of mine. 
> 
> I haven't written a dbh fic in a long time, but then, just the other day, i was missing my android boys and felt the need to write another fic with them in it. so, i wrote this drabble of sorts. sorry f it's inconsistent or their ooc, i just really wanted to write something. 
> 
> this took me like four days btw be happy
> 
> or don't i'm tired
> 
> anyway enjoy i guess :D

There was one thing about the android anatomy that Connor has been mildly curious about. It was apart of his sensory programming, and it was among the temperature sensory and the taste programming. It was called the “Pain Module”, and Connor, since finding it, has been tempted to switch it on and see how it all feels. He and his brothers currently couldn't feel anything in the physical sense, and so he decided to bring it up with them. 

Collin is sat on one side of the table while Caleb is on the other. Collin is rolling his marble around while Caleb is painting with Cinnamon Roll sitting on the top of his head. A typical day. 

He steps into the kitchen, Sumo on his heels, and sits down beside Collin. The android rolls the marble forward, towards Caleb’s side of the table. Sumo lays down at Connor’s feet, laying his chin on his paws. 

“So, I was thinking,” Connor begins, watching Collin’s marble roll across the table. 

“Often not a good thing,” Caleb points out matter of factly, flicking the marble back across the table. Cinnamon watches it from her spot a top Caleb’s head lazily, clearly content to stay in her spot. Collin chuckles softly. 

Connor purses his lips but doesn't retort against Caleb’s words. “I was thinking,” he repeats. “About the Pain Module.” 

Both Collin and Caleb pause in their movements, and the marble rolls past Collin and onto the floor. Sumo’s tail is the only thing to keep the marble from gliding out of the kitchen, blocking it in its path. 

“What about the pain module?” Caleb asks slowly, and Cinnamon’s ears perk, not missing the android’s spike in discomfort. 

Collin bends down and plucks the marble from the kitchen floor, placing it back on the table. “Well, I was wanting to test it and see how it works,” Connor explains, and there goes the marble again. Connor catches it this time, rolling it between his finger and thumb. “I was curious to see how the world feels for Hank and other humans.” 

“Well, we were built to not feel the world like Hank and other humans,” Collin points out, gaze following the marble as Connor sets it back on the table. “Why would we need to turn it on?” 

“To be empathetic. To experience the world differently,” Connor said, and he lets the marble roll sluggishly back to Collin. Collin places a finger tip on the marble, a frown turning his lips downwards. Caleb appears curious now. “Not many androids have the option of a Pain Module, so why should we let ours go to waste?” 

“That is a curious point,” Caleb says, setting his paint brush flat on the table. Cinnamon’s eyelids slide closed, and she relaxes once more, content that her android isn't stressed any longer. “I have been interested in how cold is different from hot, and how Cinnamon’s fur feels as well.” 

“So you will join me in activating the Pain Module?” Connor inquired, and Sumo wets his lips, leaning his large head on the table’s leg. This causes the marble, which had been dormant, to begin rolling once more. Collin looks from Caleb to Connor, his LED continuing flash yellow. 

“I see no reason not to,” Caleb replied, and they both look to Collin. He catches the marble, holding it in the palm of his hand. 

“I… am not so sure,” Collin said finally, and his mismatched eyes dart to the table. His LED turns to red as memories of being shot, of being left to rot in the graveyard flash through his head. His Pain Module had been forced on in the graveyard, as though Amanda- the last bits of her- had wanted him to suffer. He hadn't been able to switch it off for a long time, and had needed Markus’s help to do it. He didn't want to go through that again. “Having the Pain Module on is not… enjoyable.” 

Connor’s eyes widen. “Did you have yours on?” 

“Y… yes,” Collin responded, and then avoids eye contact with his brothers. “So I believe I will refrain from doing so again, for now.” 

“That's alright, Collin,” Connor said, and he makes sure to give his younger brother a small smile. Collin doesn't smile back, but his LED does return to yellow. 

“Could you tell us how to turn it on?” Caleb asks, always straight to the point with everything. 

“Oh, sure,” Collin said. “We’ll have to sync, however.” He raises a hand, and the skin pulls back, revealing the plastic hidden beneath it. 

“Before we do this,” Caleb said, stopping Connor from grabbing Collin’s hand. “How do we switch it off? In case of an emergency.” 

Collin thinks for a moment, the skin beginning to slowly crawl back up his wrist. “You’ll have to have another android with the Pain Module,” he begins to explain, refocusing on the skin of his arm when he notices it growing back. “So, since I have it, I’ll turn it off for both of you once you're done with it. I’ll have to turn it on, too.”

“Why can't we do it ourselves?” Connor asks curiously, reaching out for Collin’s hand once more. 

“I'm not sure,” Collin replied with a small shrug of his shoulders. “But once I turn your Pain Module on, you should know how to turn Caleb’s off. And vice versa. Here.” 

Connor and Collin’s hands then connect and they are both instantly hit with all of the flashes of mixed memories and emotions. Collin catches glimpse of Markus standing in a ship’s control room, staring determinedly forward despite a gun being held threateningly towards him. He sees a passing train and trees as he chases down a deviant. He spots Kara leaping a fence into a highway. 

Connor sees Collin’s first memory- of the fellow android being awoken by Amanda. He sees how Collin had captured Hank- at the end of a fun. And he sees the graveyard, feels Collin desperately crawling his way across the ground, feels the pain of the gun wound and his bioheart pounding too quickly. 

And then just like that, it's all over, and Connor is back in the kitchen. Back in his own body. Though, now, he could feel everything. 

He could feel the cool air on his skin, the hard chair he sits on, and the rough wood of the table his hand rests on. He could feel the tips of Sumo’s fur brushing against his ankle and the hot breath from the dog’s mouth. 

It… it was a lot to take in. 

Meanwhile Collin is taking Caleb’s hand, going through the same process. Collin could see his first memory, being awoken by Connor and finding Cinnamon. While Caleb could see Hank’s kidnapping, and so much more of his time in the graveyard. 

Caleb staggers out of the chair as soon as all of the feelings ram into him. He catches himself on the nearby counter, blinking rapidly. Cinnamon mews in protest, clawing his head. The android’s eyes widen at the sensation and he quickly grabs the kitten, yanking her from his head. She yowls, scratching at his hands now, and he drops her on instinct, artificial skin… stinging? It hurts, he knows that much. 

He stares at all of the little scratches there, waiting for his skin to heal over…. but it doesn't. The tiny scratches stay, beginning to grow red like they were irritated. The Pain Module must keep the scratches instead of healing over them. 

“You okay, Caleb?” Collin asks quickly, and Caleb could see him standing up now, chair knocked back a few inches. Connor seems to be too preoccupied with his own new feeling of the world, since he is now petting Sumo reverently, dragging his fingers slowly through the dog’s fur. 

“...Yes,” Caleb responded a few seconds later, still unable to unfocus from the stinging on his hands and head. “It's all just… interesting.” It really was. He could feel the air from the house brushing lightly against his artificial skin, could feel his bioheart pump returning to its regular rhythm. 

“Yeah… it is,” Connor said in agreement, continuing to stroke Sumo’s fur. He looked amazed, and the dog seemed to be enjoying the android’s attention more than usual. 

“Well, you should both be careful not to get hurt,” Collin points out, his hand once more covered with artificial skin. He's rubbing the marble into his palm, watching the other two nervously. Then again, he was always nervous. “Pain is not nice.” 

“I figured that,” Caleb said, finally tearing his eyes from his hands when Cinnamon leaps onto the counter beside him. She meows at him impatiently, burying her head against his forearm. He turns to face her fully and reaches upwards, stroking her head. His eyes widen at the smoothness of her fur- it felt wonderful. He begins to pet her with both hands now, each fur strand soft against his fingertips and palms. He looked much like Connor petting Sumo now. “You are so soft, Cinnamon.” 

The kitten mewls proudly, as though she could understand his words. She arches her back, walking against his hand so it down her spine and up her tail. He'd never wondered how her fur felt, and now he regrets never trying to figure it out before. Now all he wants to do is pet her. 

Sumo looks up suddenly, ears perking. He then pushes to his feet and trots from a now upset Connor and to the entrance to the kitchen. Hank is walking in, yawning so wide his jaw pops. He curses softly when this happens, blinking rapidly. He blinks even more when he sees the three androids gathered in the kitchen. 

“What the hell is goin on in here?” he asked, looking from one android to the next. “Are you three having some kind of party or meeting?” 

Connor looks up from his spot on the floor, and Collin places the marble back on the table. Caleb continues to pet Cinnamon happily, the kitten purring loudly. 

‘Let's not tell him our Pain Modules are on,’ Connor said through their link, and Collin blinks in surprise. 

‘Why not?’ Collin questions in return. 

‘I want to see if he can figure it out,’ Connor replied. 

‘He’ll figure it out if Caleb doesn't stop petting Cinnamon so much,’ Collin points out matter of factly. ‘And if we don't answer him.’

“Uh, yes, Hank,” Connor replied, and Collin chuckles at how choppy his sentence was. Hank would definitely get suspicious because of that. Connor, Caleb and Collin all normally spoke in a smooth sentence structure, hardly stuttering. Collin stuttered the most due to his anxiety, but Connor and especially Caleb rarely did. Unless they too were nervous. “Of sorts. We were planning our day out together.” Ah. There we go. He picked himself back up. 

Caleb finally stops petting Cinnamon so rapidly, only to pick her up and hold her to his chest. “Affirmative. We wish to, ‘hang out’, if you will.” 

“Oh, cool,” Hank said, giving Caleb and Connor odd looks. Collin decides to stay silent, instead trying his best not to laugh at his brothers’ attempts at appearing non-suspicious. “What're y'all planning?” 

Connor’s face scrunches up in a sudden panic for words. “To-”

“We wish to run by the pet store later to buy Cinnamon more litter,” Caleb answers quickly, cutting over Connor. “And then stop by the library to find books to read.” 

“Huh,” Hank said, scratching at his beard. “Why would ya need to go to a library? Don't ya have literally every piece of literature at you fingertips.” 

“It's nice to read from physical copies, sometimes,” Connor answered, and Caleb nods in agreement. Collin shrugs when Hank looks to him. He does like books. 

“Right,” Hank said, and Collin could tell he was suspicious. “Mind if I tag along?” 

“Of course not, Hank,” Collin said, finally speaking up. Connor and Caleb hadn't seemed too keen on the idea. Wasn't he a great brother? “We would enjoy your company.” 

Connor sends Collin a glare, but he ignores it easily. ‘Who's side are you on?’ he said over their link. 

‘We’ll be having words later, Collin,’ Caleb adds on, and Collin knows he was in trouble. Well, he already knew that. But now Caleb is mad at him. That's never good for anyone. 

“Cool. We could hit two birds with one stone,” Hank said with a grin. Connor’s eyebrows scrunch. 

“Hank, why would we be hitting any birds with a stone?”

Hank frowns. “No, it's a-” he waves a hand. “Ah never mind. I'm going to get dressed.” 

As soon as he's left the kitchen Connor and Caleb turn on Collin. “Why did you invite him?” Connor questions Collin as soon as they're sure the human is in his room. “Caleb and I need time to adjust to the Pain Modules, so we can trick Hank into believing they're still off.” 

“I don't see the reason in doing that, though,” Collin points out with another shrug. “He's already onto you two, you're both terrible at keeping things from him. You always have been, Connor.” He taps the side of his head knowingly, and Connor frowns at the thought of their shared memory. Collin does still have access to his older memories, after all. “He’s always been able to read you like an open book, and it doesn't seem any different when it comes to Caleb.” 

“Whatever your reasoning,” Caleb begins speaking now as well. “It was uncalled for. But what is done is done. I would ask you not to go against our wishes again, please.” 

“Sure,” Collin answered. Hank then steps back into the kitchen, dressed up and hair groomed. 

“You three ready to head out?” Hank inquires, Sumo leashed and ready to go as well. Connor grins. 

“Yes, Hank,” Connor answered. “Could I possibly hold onto Sumo’s leash?” 

Hank shrugs and holds the thick, blue leash out. Connor takes it, amazed that even the leash has a texture he hadn't yet felt. It felt almost like the clothes- an old band t-shirt Hank had given him- he was wearing at the moment, though a lot tougher. More like the blue jeans he had on than anything, actually. Though, it still felt different, which only amazed him further. There was so much for him to experience and feel. 

Caleb walks past them, Cinnamon perched on his shoulder now as she usually was when they went out. Collin pulls his favorite jacket- another hand-me-down, though this one was from Markus. He'd told Connor and Hank before that Markus had given to him shortly after he was found in the graveyard- over his shoulders and follows the larger android, Hank falling into step beside him. 

“Come on, Sumo,” Connor said, scratching behind the dog’s ear. He grows surprised to find yet another sensation their. The fur beneath his ear was much softer than the rest of Sumo’s fur, and he really couldn't figure out why. But he stands there for a few more seconds than needed. 

‘Connor,’ Caleb called, and Connor shakes himself from his trance. He pulls at Sumo’s leash and the two end up outside, finding the other four already piled in the car. Cinnamon was now curled up in Collin’s hair. She seems to like him most after Caleb. Especially his hair. Collin had already figured out how to let his hair grow shortly after being taken in by Markus, and so the tips reached just past his earlobes. This was long for an android’s hair, since theirs grew a lot slower than humans did. So, Cinnamon always enjoyed curling up in his longer and softer hair. 

Connor climbs in the back beside Collin, pulling himself into the middle. This was how they normally went out on trips; Hank driving, Caleb in shotgun, Collin behind Hank, and, if they brought Sumo, Connor in the middle with Sumo behind Caleb. Though, without Sumo, Connor would just take the dog’s spot. The crampedness never bothered Connor before, but with his Pain Module on, he could now feel the heat gathering up around him as well as feel his legs being smushed. He does his best to ignore it, but has to shift a few times as the car starts moving. 

“Connor, stop moving so damn much,” Hank exclaims whilst driving, and the android stops, leaning into Sumo. 

‘What is the problem, Connor?’ Caleb inquires, keeping his eyes out the window. He enjoys watching the outside world pass, seeing so many humans and androids going about their lives. Lives he may never get to know or experience. 

‘I can't get… comfortable? Yes, I can't get comfortable. My legs hurt and it's hot.” It was at this moment, Connor realized, he was complaining. He's hardly ever complained before, and when he did, it was for mundane things. Such as a small glitch in his system that caused him to sneeze like a human, or Hank not giving up the TV remote on his TV show night. But those were called for. This was, less so. More human of him to complain about. 

‘Want me to move any?’ Collin asks, and at Connor’s nod, he shimmied closer to the door. He couldn't feel cramp, so he didn't mind it. Connor slides closer to the other android, pushing at Sumo to try and get the dog out of his space. He loves Sumo, but he was hot and he didn't smell the best right now. Oh. Weird, he hadn't even noticed he could smell until now. But the smell was a bit much and it just makes him feel even more cramped, somehow. 

“Damn you two are moving more than usual,” Hank grumbles to himself. Connor stops all movement when he says that, not wanting to appear suspicious at all. 

The rest of the car ride goes off without a hitch. Hank and Collin converse while Caleb continues to look out the window and Connor does his best to not freak out due to the crampedness. It feels like an eternity passes for him before they finally reach the pet store. 

Connor pushes Sumo out as soon as he can and leads the dog around so he can “stretch” his limbs. More like get the feeling of stretching and be happy about not being cramped. 

Collin steps out as well, Cinnamon hopping from his head to his shoulder, before leaping to Caleb when the other android gets close. Caleb does his best to mask the flinch when Cinnamon’s claws scrape along his skin, but Collin notices it. He's pretty Hank does, too, though the detective doesn't say anything. 

The pet store is only slightly busy when they step inside. There a few citizens milling about and two workers on clock. Connor and Hank head off for the dog section with Sumo while Caleb heads for the cat area. Collin, unsure of what to do now, decides to just wander. 

And that's how he ends up beside the rabbit cage. He peers over the top, watching the three rabbits moving about. One- a light brown bunny- is munching on a carrot, ears down. Another- black and white cloudy- is lapping at the water bottle. And the third- which looks almost like a calico cat- was sleeping in the corner, but it was now staring up at him curiously, ears perked up. He likes that one best. And, because he sees no signs warning against petting, he reaches in and strokes the bunny. It seems to like his touch, because it moves closer to his hand. 

“You like that one?” a worker asked behind him suddenly, causing him to jump. He turns around, quickly pulling his hand away. He's a bit nervous now. There were many humans who still didn't believe in android rights, or treat them respectfully even in a place of business, and so Collin was afraid that he might be one of them. But the worker doesn't seem to mind his LED, because he comes to stand beside the android, looking over the cage as well. “She’s been here a while. Doesn't seem to like anyone.” He then looks at the side of Collin’s face. “Though she does seem to like you.”

Collin smiles lightly, feeling a slight blush on his cheeks. “You really think so?” he asked, and resumed petting the rabbit. To think such a small animal could trust him after so much he's done… that made his bioheart pump happily. 

“Sure,” the worker replied with a shrug. “She ain't biting you.” 

“I like her…” Collin said softly. “How much?” 

‘We’re leaving, Collin,” Caleb informs him, just as he's picking up the rabbit and a cart. The worker already pointed out everything he'd need and he heads for the front of the store, bunny held with one arm across his chest. 

As he approaches, his two brothers and father turn to see him. Hank’s eyes narrow as soon as he sees his third son. 

“Oh no. Oh hell no,” Hank growled, placing a hand on the end of the cart to stop it. “We are not getting another goddamn animal.” 

“But, Hank,” Collin began, holding the rabbit closer. “I already paid for her.” 

Hank blinks a few times, dumbfounded by the statement. “You- you already bought it?” 

“Her, Hank,” Collin replied, releasing his basket to scratch the rabbit’s head. She sniffs happily. Cinnamon- who was currently perched on Caleb’s shoulder- peeks up, sniffing in the bunny’s direction curiously. “I named her Sally.” 

“I can't fucking believe this,” Hank said, pinching the bridge of his nose. Connor steps closer to Collin, looking the rabbit up and down. 

“She's pretty,” Connor said with a smile. He reaches up, stroking the rabbit lightly. He gasps. ‘She's also really soft!’ 

“I said no more animals. What does he do? Get another fucking animal,” Hank mutters to himself and possibly Caleb, who is still stood beside him. Caleb shrugs at the lieutenant's words, scratching Cinnamon’s chin. “Let's just get out of here before you try and adopt a ferret.” 

Connor perks up. “A ferret?” 

“No!”

Collin smiles and follows after, grabbing a few of the items that he could while holding the rabbit. Connor grabs the rest and let's Hank take Sumo’s leash. They then pack the car and pile in. 

They don't stay too long at the library, sinc ethel now have three animals in the car that are not allowed inside. Though, while there, Connor does get a paper cut, which he has a hard time hiding from Hank. 

‘It really stings,’ Connor told both Caleb and Collin, suckling on the cut finger. Hank was in another section, sent off by Collin to find him a book about World War 2. ‘I don't like it.’ 

‘Agreed. When Cinnamon scratches me, it causes my skin to sting,’ Caleb said in agreement, holding a large book that appeared thicker than a dictionary. Neither Collin or Connor knew what it was about. 

‘I've heard that paper cuts hurt even worse when lemon juice gets in them,’ Collin added in, watching Hank struggle to find him a proper book. ‘Shall we test that?’ 

Connor’s eyes widened and he'd quickly hidden the hurt hand, shaking his head. ‘No!’ he'd exclaimed, LED changing to red at the prospect. 

‘Not the most intelligent idea to test the pain limits,’ Caleb said in agreement. 

They hadn't stayed much longer after that. Once Hank had found Collin a book to read, the detective was ready to head home. 

Once home, Collin sits on the couch with Sally in his arms, her cage already set up nearby. Connor had volunteered to set it up himself, and was now watching the bunny nestle into Collin’s arms curiously. 

Caleb is sat in a new recliner chair, and Hank was in the kitchen. “Why, of all the creatures there, did you decide to acquire a rabbit?” Caleb inquires, Cinnamon curled up in his lap. He rubs her head. “Both cats and dogs are natural born predators of rabbits, and so it will be difficult to keep Sally among them.” 

Collin shrugs. “She likes me,” he replied simply. Caleb frowns at his answer but says nothing else, instead focusing on his cat. 

Hank comes in a moment later, a bowl of macaroni in hand. Sumo pads in behind him, and when the detective sits on the couch beside Connor, the dog lays down at his feet. There's a few seconds of silence before Hank speaks up, glancing from Connor to Caleb. 

“So, why'd you turn on your feelers?” he asked aloud, and both Connor’s Caleb’s eyes widen. Collin smirks and continues to stroke Sally, not saying anything. “Wouldn't that kinda get annoyin’?” 

Connor sputters ungracefully for a few moments, his LED yellow with his surprise. “You knew?” he finally got out, and Collin almost berates him for his blunt words. Hank was a detective, and wasn't dumb. He could figure things out on his own. Just like he'd known Collin was his kidnapper days before the android had worked up the courage to tell him. 

“Well of fucking course I did,” Hank responded. “You both made it painfully obvious you could suddenly feel everything when you normally can't. I didn't even know you could do that, activate feelers and shit.” 

“We have Pain Modules implemented into our systems upon being built,” Caleb said in answer to Hank’s question. “They are there in case of punishment or other such instances.” 

Collin frowns at Caleb’s words now, and he looks at the floor, his petting hand rubbing a tad faster now. Yes. Definitely there for punishment. He'd know first hand. 

“Huh,” Hank grunted. “But why would you two want them on? Shouldn't you prefer not feeling anything?” Hank frowns after finishing speaking, realizing how that sounded. He imagined how that would've sounded if he'd said that to a human and begins to stuff his face, deciding it was best for him to stay quiet. 

“We were curious,” Connor replied, and then shrugs. “Though, I do believe I prefer having the Pain Module switched on.” He looks to his youngest brother. “And you, Caleb?” 

“I believe I'll be switching it off later today,” Caleb answered, a bit sheepishly. “I prefer having my Pain Module dormant.” 

Connor nods. “That's okay.” he then looks down at Sumo with a grin. “I like petting Sumo and feeling his fur.” Sumo lifts his head to look back up at the android, licking the hand Connor reaches down. He giggles. “Everything just feels so interesting.” 

Collin looks towards Connor, biting his lip. “Well, if you get to a point where you do require it to be shut off, please inform me,” he said. “I do not want you to suffer with it on.” 

Hank glances at Collin, a pondering expression on his face. “Say, Collin,” he began. “Why are you the only without it?” 

“I already know I prefer it off,” Collin answers quickly, smoothing Sally’s ears down. “It was on once before, and it was not pleasant.” 

Hank nods, a grimace on his face now. “Think I'd have to agree with you on that,” he said. “Feeling can be damn annoying, and I can't just switch it off like you three.” 

“It is not actually that simple. You see, we would need to-,” Caleb begins, but Hank raises a hand to stop him. 

“Save your explanations. I don't need all the technical gibberish and you know that.” 

Caleb nods, cheeks getting tinged with a light blue. Hank never did like to hear all of the big words and complicated explanations of android anatomy. 

“Now then,” Hank said, grabbing the remote from its place on the couch arm rest. “I do believe it's my TV night.” 

Connor’s eyes widen and he shouts, “It isn't and you know it isn't!” 

And so things return to normalcy.

**Author's Note:**

> now what the heck was that


End file.
